Firefighting is a dangerous profession. Each day hundreds of firefighters are placed in life-threatening positions as they attempt to save lives and property.
It is not uncommon for a fireman to find him or herself in a smoked filled building with surrounding high temperature and visibility practically nonexistent. In other words, the fireman cannot see as far as two feet.
Visibility has always been a serious problem for fireman and very little has been done about the problem. There have been some attempts at attaching a light to the fireman's helmet. However, attaching a light to a fireman's helmet often creates more problems than it solves. It is virtually impossible to keep an attached light on a fireman's helmet as the fireman crawls and bangs himself around in a dark, smoke filled room while fighting a fire.